Republika
by AsianBlackChesire
Summary: Why do we like freebies? Why do we eat with our hands? Why is it that the food is yummier with our feet on out chairs? Why am I asking you all this? Probably because Juan has made it SPECIAL! Learn to love us now! Drabbles ON MOMENTARILY HAITUS!
1. Inrtoductions and Bugs

Dang! First ever fanfic!

Translations:

Kuya- Big brother

Amerika- Filipino version of Americ

Nakakaawa naman 'yon- That's just/so sad

* * *

><p>Boring meeting. Boring lectures about Corruption, squatters, dirty rivers...Why did he even come if things were boring? Oh yeah...He was a freaking country that's why.<br>He looked through his body bag to find something interesting. Dang, he forgot his Ipod back in the hotel. Books, pads and...oh! What's this? It was a dung beetle in a see through box. Squirming around, trying to get out. He could play with this for a while. Then he spotted China looking at America with an annoyed expression. He smirked. This is gonna be fun...

"For your information FROG my cooking is getting better by every day!" England shouted at the so called "Frog" which was apparently France. "Ohonhonho! So you admit zat you have terrible cooking skillz unlike moi!" France shouted back. England was about to punch him when suddenly…..

"AIYAH!" They saw China making a fool out him self by…..stretching to his back? Dancing like a fool and….shouting immature curses in Chinese. Next to him was a boy was clapping with his mouth wide open in a silent laugh. He looked a like he was about 19 or something. "GET IT OFFA ME ARU!". The boy couldn't take it anymore so he put his hand in China's shirt and took the dung beetle and put it back in the transparent box once again…

After putting the bug back to his bag he remembered how China squirmed to get it off him. Before China could scold him and somewhat punish him he began laughing wildly. "IT'S NOT FUNNY ARU!" China blushed. "Y-YES….I-IT…W-WAS! " the tanned boy answered back between gasps and chuckles. After he calmed down China said "That was so immature aru!" The boy turned at him, grinning like the carefree guy he was. "Not my fault Kuya Amerika was talking like an idiot."

"Who are you exactly?" England asked before America could reply at the boy's insult.  
>"You don't know me? Really? After those two years of capturing me from Papa Espanya? Nakakaawa naman 'yon." Nobody could understand the last part. Spain wanted to give the boy a great big hug until Romano slapped his shoulder. England looked confused Two years? He thought. America was shouting random words no one could understand because his mouth was full. And Japan had a very apologetic to the boy. The teenager was like Canada, he had been ignored for almost everyone, he had black hair, tanned skin, brown eyes and a long piece of hair sticking out, like Italy's but a bit longer at the top of his head with a curl in the end.<p>

It seemed like forever until the boy opened his mouth…

"I…I'm the Philippines…"


	2. Calls, Life and Missions

OMGOSH! Chapter 2 already!

This is mor suckish than the last one! Sorry!

* * *

><p>A week after the meeting, which was boring, Philippines went back home. Dragging himself towards the living room he plopped down on the sofa. Not much of a sofa really, it was just a long piece of hard wood designed to look like a sofa. After changing into his daily wear, yellow basketball tank top and a pair of black shorts, he received a call from his boss asking how the meeting went and if anything was resolved. <em>Parang nanay 'to! <em>He thought while telling him that everything gone well.

He hung up the phone only for it to ring once more. "Hello?" Philippine asked. "Hello Juan?" a mysterious voice came up. "Uy! Kuya Mexico!" Juan said very cheerfully " Is there anything wrong?" he asked

"Ah! No I was just going to ask you what happened at the meeting. The jerky American kept telling me stuff."

"You act like a mom. The meeting lasted 3 whole days! Where were you anyway? I didn't even see you there!"

"I may act like a mom but you act like my girlfriend "

Juan was mad. Who wouldn't be after what Mexico just said. Well, he did call him a mom.

"TUMAHIMIK KA!" Juan's ears turned red. Little did he know that Mexico was picturing his reaction. By anger Juan slammed the phone down.

_Buwisit naman kasi eh! Hmph! Mamaya ko na nga isipin yon. Pakainin ko kaya muna sa Pablo._

It was already 6 pm by the time he finished feeding the dog. _Ang bilis ng oras._ He should be cooking dinner soon but before that he turned on the T.V waiting for the news. He started thinking of what to cook. _Adobo, no ate that last week. Munggo na lang._

Sure his life wasn't totally amazing and extreme. He would get up early, turn on the radio, listen to some music,cook himself and Pablo some food, eat, take a shower, get dressed and go to the mall and by some needs or wants or play basketball with some friends. All that would end at 4 in the afternoon then he would waste time by watching T.V and have some lunch, preferably a banana que or some fishballs would do, after the news he would open his computer checking his Facebook account to see what was new. It was like this every day. Just him and Pablo at home. Sometimes he would go on vacation, even though he only goes to work every Tuesday and Saturday, he would visit America's home (NY), other days he would just stay in bed. It was fun lazing around.

Basketball. Some toys. Angry birds. Plants vs. Zombies. Dancing the Dougie. Finding some interesting comics or quotes in the internet. Trolling people by Facebook or Twitter. Watching the infamous Boy Pick up. These were things he wanted to and will do. Especially Boy pick-up. He could use his Pick up skills one day.

He felt lazy the next day so he just lay in bed reading Noli Me Tangere and El Filibusterismo. It was funny how his national hero thought he was a woman. He went back to the day he and Dr. Rizal would spend some time together.

* * *

><p><em>He was busy doing some paperwork. By that time he was about 16 or 14. Still he had to work. He went outside and tried to visit his hero. "Tao po!" he would shout knocking at the door. "O! Juanito! Ano ang iyong kinakailangan." Asked the man before him. "Gusto ko lang po kayo Makita! Inostorbo kop o ba kayo?" asked the boy. If Dr. Rizal said no they would always talk. Sometimes about the revolution sometimes about life. Everything was good until the Spanish and Spain himself decided that Dr. Jose P. Rizal's life must be ended or they will lose the island nation .Juan's heart was crushed after the event and again when Andres Bonifacio was killed as well.<em>

* * *

><p>Stupid war. Stupid Spain. America was nice and all but he was still unfair. Especially when he declared "Parity Rights." Japan was also stupid. He killed Juan's people for rebellion and bombed his capital even when it was declared as an open city.<p>

Forgive and Forget they say. _I'll forgive but never forget_ Juan would always think to himself.

_Forgive but never forget_

The words repeated over and over

_Forgive but never forget_

_Forgive but never forget_

After his mission, he wondered "Will I be forgotten or forgiven?"

Mission: Divide and conquer...


	3. Pictures, Witchcrafts and Heroes

OH YEAH! CHAPTER 3!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

..

Juan was very furious today. America came unannounced and broke a plate. He wasn't angry about the broken plate. He was angry of something else America broke.

.

.

.

.

_7 AM_

_Juan was getting ready for the day when America came. "Hey Philip!" the American grinned waving his hand. Juan screamed .America was in his room. How he entered Juan didn't know. He wondered if this is what England had to suffer every day. "What are you doing here!" said Juan, who was pushing America out of the room. "England was with France and I didn't want to interrupt them since they could be doing _it_ and I didn't want to see that!" America said standing on the other side of the door. After a while Juan finally came to his senses that America wasn't going anywhere. _Can't he bother someone else?_ His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash._

_He went out and saw America standing over some white shards of a plate. He could've sworn the American cussed. "What happened?" America was startled by Juan's question. He knew how his people acted when they were angry and he wouldn't be surprised if Juan had the same reaction as well. "I…uh…I kinda….broke a plate" he stuttered. He would rather fight Russia ,or "commie" as he called him, then face the death of an angry Juan. "I know that but _how!_" Juan was really annoyed by the time America finished explaining. _

_Turns out America was trying to taste some of the food on Juan's "_Merry Go Round_"[1] but accidently bumped into the dish container[2]. Juan gave a "why do I even bother" sigh. He cleaned up the plate and set the table for the two of them._

_12 Noon_

_America was going soon. Juan was happy."Hey Philip!" America pointed at a picture frame. The picture had a man in it. Smiling so small at the camera man, the man had a kind face; he was also wearing a black vest above a white long sleeve dress shirt."Who's that?" but before Juan answered America took the picture off the wall carelessly breaking the glass and hung his picture in its place. "Haha! Now you have a new picture!" Juan was shell shocked. America left before he could unleash his fury. _

_._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

Juan stomped towards the storage room [3]. _HE'S DEAD!_ Was the only thing running through his head. Once he reached the door he opened it and slammed it shut. In the room stood a body length mirror, a book stand with an open book, a cauldron on a corner, some voodoo dolls [4] on a shelf, and a circle much like England painted with red. He stood in the center of the circle with the book and a doll and he faced the mirror. He started chanting the circle glowed bright red. And finally said "Nilalang sa Impyerno tumayo ka iyong pwesto at sugurin mo ang Americano na si Alfred Jones!" The mirror shook and so did the doll in front of him. When the glow died down and when the mirror and the doll stopped shaking Juan let out a laugh that had a tint of insanity. It would be the _only _and last time America messed with the picture of Dr. Jose P. Rizal.

When America came home he felt weird, like someone was with him. He ignored it for a while until he felt pain on his shoulder. The kind of pain someone would feel after getting shot by a gun. As he walked upstairs he felt a hand on his shin he slipped and fell down. The demon chuckled. He loved messing with people. He got sick a few days later. The demon watched as the personification suffered. He watched him as a Russian would look at a gore themed horror-movie. When America went to the clinic the doctors found no sickness in his body. It was strange. The pain wouldn't cease after a month! He was bewildered when he saw the news. Everything was going well in his country! Why did _he_ feel like shit!

At the UN Meeting.

The pain and horror of falls and scratches finally stopped. He saw Juan looking at him with a look like Russia. "YOU DID THIS!" America shouted slamming his hands on the table standing up. Every eye in the room turned to him "I have no idea what you're talking about….America" Juan still had the look on his face but facade the evil tone with a sweet one. Sweet enough to be honey. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEEN MESSING WITH ME!" _Now_ everyone looked at Juan with an expecting gaze to them Juan looked naïve but to America, he looked like Russia's new twin (except for the black hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and height) "I have no idea what you're talking about _kuya._ But I apologize." Juan smiled innocently to the eyes of the UN. The smile was so innocent that America forgot his rage. He was forced to sit down by Germany. He took a quick look at the Archipelago and back to Germany.

Juan was writing some symbols on a piece of paper. Preferably Alibata[5]. It was a thank you note to the demon saying that he had done a great job with the American and would be presented with 3 live chickens. Juan made sure that the picture of his beloved national hero won't ever be ruined ever again! And of course he took great care of Dr. Rizal's picture and Andres's picture.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! Here we have explanations<strong>

_[1]Merry Go Round_- Its a small circular piece of wood on the table that can spin. If you are Pinoy you'd know this

[2] Dish Container.- All Filipinoes have this.

[3] Storage room- Not the basement or the attic. I think we call it "Bodega"

[4] Voodoo dolls- In the Philippines, they looke gray with no hair or clothes

[5] Alibata.- An ancient Filipino writing


	4. Singing, Temper and Empty wallets

I would like to thank those who reviewed this so kindly!

So now I give you Chapter 4!

* * *

><p>Singers. High or low voices as long as you can sing you're a didn't like where this was going at all. The Axis and the Allies and of course, him were in one big room. America wouldn't let them out. If one of them could score a perfect 100 then they could get out, and he'd have to treat both groups, and Juan, out at a restaurant. "Look, kuya, if it's about the whole 'Pilipinoes are good singers thing' let it go" Juan whined, he was hungry; he didn't wanna be stuck in a room with a videoke machine. Sure he likes, no scratch that, <em>loves<em> both videoke and karaoke but he loved food more. Or at least have some food _and_ singing together. "Of course not Philip!" The American answered with a grin that could easily be interpreted as "Yes, yes it is about that" "I just us to get together and sing!" America continued.

"Wew!| [1] Juan said with disbelief. He couldn't believe that the man who invaded him, (NOT THAT KIND OF INVADED! Invaded as in colonized. Perverts), wanted to see if he can sing. "You do want to get some free food don't you?" America asked. If there was one thing Filipinos love the most, its singing, free stuff and food (mostly food and free stuff combined).

America threw the mike to Italy. "You go first Italy!" Italy smiled and chose a song. It was a child's song for heaven's sake, "If your happy and you know it" but he got a 99 because he stopped to look at Germany for a moment. Next was Germany, truth be told he didn't want to sing, but if it got Italy to stop whining he'd do it. Juan belly began to growl and he started to lose focus on picking a song. He didn't want to wait any longer; there was still Japan, America, France, China and England before he got his turn. Saying that he was starving would be an insult. He was _dying_ by the time China finished. When it was England's turn to sing America was praying that he wouldn't reach 100. The others got 99 or 90 because of late timing or distractions made by America. He knew his antics would _never_ work on England. While France was making fun of him saying that his voice would be as horrible as his cooking England picked out a My Chemical Romance song. France just laughed it off.

Minutes later…..

"Woah! That's amazing kuya England!" Juan was practically cheering when England got the perfect 100. France and America paled; the French accusation went down the gutter as did the American's prayer. "I got the perfect score now let's go home." England said with a smirk. "No! You can't! Philip hasn't had a chance to sing yet!" Juan got irritated. He was hungry and tired; he did not want to spend another minute in the room. He quickly grabbed the song book and mike to search for a fast song. Simple Plan? No, too slow. Avril Lavigne? No, to high. Eminem? It's fast. A rap. He could rap couldn't he?

He punched the numbers rapidly. He started rapping, along with his body jumping with the beat and his free hand shaking in front of him like most rappers do. Good timing, perfect accuracy and a perfect score. "I said _sing_! That didn't count" Juan exploded by grabbing America's shirt collar and pushing him to the wall. "WALA AKONG PAKEALAM! PUTANG INA NAMAN! I'M FUCKING HUNGRY AND TIRED! AND IF YOUR SAYING THAT WE CAN'T LEAVE THIS FUCKING PLACE BECAUSE I RAPPED THEN WHY DON'T _YOU_ STAY _HERE_! CAUSE IF YOU FUCKING MAKE ME STAY HERE ANY _LONGER_ THAN YOU ALREADY DID PAPAPUNTAHIN KO ANG DEMONYO SA BAHAY MO AT MAY IPAPAGAWA AKONG NAPAKASAMA NA MABABALIW KA AT MAKAKAPUNTA KA SA MENTAL!"

Okay, now _that_ was scary. Never had anyone else seen Juan so scary as Russia. They've _never_ seen _anyone_ scarier than Russia (except for Belarus) America was forced to give in and treat them to some dinner.

By the time America went back to his own country, you could see the giant hole in his wallet from taking out so much money. Who knew Italy and Juan ate so much after an hour of singing?

* * *

><p>Okay, there are some curse words I recommend to not translate it. But if your a Pinoy than lucky you then<p>

It's true. We pinoys love food, free stuff and singing! We were born singing. Swear! By the age of one you can hear us humming a tune and when we reach the age where we can talk you can hear us go "la la la" and then we start making our own songs with no ending!


	5. Beliefs, Myths and Magic

New chapter! Featuring The supernatural Beliefs of us Pinoys!

* * *

><p>Ever had the feeling you were being followed? The creepy, paranoid feeling of someone <em>stalking<em> you? Juan did. He still does!

Juan turned around to see a dwende or dwarf following him. He turned paper white. What did this dangerous creature doing here? Had he done something to upset him? The dwarf looked up at the strange color changing boy. Curious to why the boy looked scared. They stood there, if anyone saw their little stare down they would be wondering why the personification of the Philippines was staring at the floor terrified or ask why he was afraid.

Finally, the dwarf took a step forward. Juan took a step back. "T-Tabi- tabi po" Juan was stuttering. Why in hell was he stuttering? He's seen a dwarf before hasn't he? But to find out that the little man was following him practically scared him to death. Although the dwarf didn't understand what the boy said he still stood aside to let him pass

You see my dear readers and racist, the reason why the dwarf let him pass without understanding what Juan had said is because the sentence in which he used is something he would always use when he sees a dwarf. So even if the dwarf didn't know the language or by what it meant he would automatically let the person pass. Dwarves in Juan's land are full of mischief. They would either play tricks on you or cause a horrible disease towards someone they don't like. But if they like you or if you gave them an offering they will give you good fortune or a healthy life. By short, you must respect these creatures in his home or bad thing will happen.

Juan quickly passed the dwarf and mentally made a prayer to protect him from any harm the creature would throw at him. "Oh! There you are Philip!" a familiar voice rang into his ears. "Have you seen a dwarf near by?" England asked. "The dwarf was by you property?" England was surprised. Rarely anyone would say that. Some would usually laugh at him or make fun of him and sometimes even both. "Why yes…" Juan sighs with relief. He felt glad that the dwarf wasn't by his land. "Yeah! I saw him! I just passed by him down the….OH MY GOSH! Kuya England! That's _so _cute!" Juan squealed when he saw Flying Mint Bunny.

Okay folks, you all know how much Pinoy's react to something they like. They would squeal, jump, say word real fast or go Oh My Gawd! Sometimes the cuss a little as well. So… yeah. Admit it! You're a Pinoy and had done these things!

Now England was really intrigued. It seemed that Juan still believed in mythical beings even though he has become somewhat modern. Before he knew it Juan was caressing the mint colored flying rabbit. "You see them too?" England questioned. As if it wasn't obvious enough. "Of course I do! Sometimes Kuya America would make fun of me when I talked to my friends! He even tried to put me in a Mental!" Juan hated the times where he would have a nice chat with Pedro the Tikbalang, Simon (See-mon) the Kapre and sometimes with Rosa the White Lady and then America would come along scaring his friends away then suddenly making rude comments at him for acting like England.

So what if he had friends no one else probably sees? And speak of the devil. America shows up with France and Canada. "Are you guys talking about your imaginary friends?" America grinned when he saw their expressions.

"Shut up you bloody wanker!"

"Yeah kuya! Just because you don't see them doesn't mean they're not real!

Now was France's turn to LOL. "What's so funny frog!" France tried to catch his breath and when he did he said "It's funny how gullible you are Angleterre! It's obvious that Philip here is just teasing you because he feels sorry.!" Juan turned red. Not with anger but with embarrassment. "I am not! I see them too! Sometimes I would even play with them!" America couldn't breathe with all the laughter. Juan looked as if he was going to cry. But then suddenly…"Hey America. What you see, feel and hear is what you know that its there right?" America stopped and think about Juan's question. "Yeah!" Juan smiled. "Have you seen your brain?" "No" "Have you felt it?" "No! That would be gross" "You've never heard your brain before?" "Eww…No!". England knew where this was going and snickered.

Juan smiled. "Then does that mean…." America and the others looked at him expectantly. "You have _no _brain?" Juan continued. England gave out the loudest and longest laugh they have ever heard. America on the other hand turned red with, you guessed it, embarrassment. "That doesn't count! I have a brain but your imaginary friends are still fake! So is magic!"

Everything stopped. You could hear a pin drop from miles away because of the silence. "Magic…..fake?" Both England and Juan said in the same time. Repeating it over and over their heads.

"You are wrong kuya…" their eyes were covered by their hair as the looked down

"Very very wrong America…"

**That very evening….**

America's body was burning with pain. Scratches appeared on his arms and legs. Bruise spots were seen on his back and neck. He looked as if his been beaten by a group of drunkards.

England and Juan laughed as they looked through the magic mirror. The had used witchcraft on America. "Nice work with the scratches Philip!" "I thought that the bruises you made was quite beautiful kuya England!"

_Magic is very very real_

* * *

><p><em>Hehehehe<em>** Witchcraft** RULES Better watch you mouth Estados Unidos...


	6. Heat, Concerts and Deafening shrieks!

Hey! Chapter 6 is here and a little bad! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>It was getting colder and colder in most nations so visiting the ones that were tropical was an option.<p>

Though it was hard finding Juan's house when you couldn't understand his people. Or when you can't understand the address. Or when you have eight people complaining how hot or how cramp it was.

"Stop moving you bloody frog!"

"Can't breathe aru!"

"Kol kol kol"

"Ve~ Germany! I'm hungry! Can we have pasta?"

"This is very uncomfortable America-kun"

"Don't worry guys! The Hero will get you to Philip's house in no time!"

"Haven't you been in his house before?"

"Hell yeah! Its right…..er….."

"We're lost aren't we aru?"

"That's so unawesome dude…"

After several more hours America decided, read it as "was forced", to call Juan.

"Hello? Philip?" America waited for an answer and when it came it wasn't Juan. The voice sounded a little more mature. "Sino ito?"

Since the reply sounded like a question America asked for Juan or for his terms "John"

"Ay! Si Amerika pala 'to!" the guy on the other line "Wait for a moment Alfred I'll get Juan for you". Before America could reply he heard a scream.

"KEEP YOUR BLOODY HANDS TO YOURSELF YOU BLOODY FROG!"

It was going to be a long long drive…..

* * *

><p>Moment later….<p>

"Finally aru! I thought I was going to perspire to death aru"

The others agreed. They could finally sit down and relax while Juan can feed them to death. Yes, we tend to over feed our guests so shut up! But by the look of the house they weren't getting what they hoped for.

The doors were locked and Juan and two other guys were loading a van with some music equipment. It wasn't long until the one in the front sit noticed them

"Hoy Juan! Andito na sila!"

Juan paid no attention as he tuned his guitar

"HOY! GAGO!"

"Ano ba!" Juan got irritated; he hated it when his brother called him that.

The guy jerked his head towards America and the others. Well that was embarrassing, to be called "Bastard" right in front of his friends. Sure it was alright if his brother yelled at him in his house but to be yelled at like some kid turned him red. Couldn't the guy just wait until the world ended to get his independence? There was plenty of time to fight if it wasn't for the mixed emotions he had towards the elder.

Lucky enough America spoke first. "HEY PHILIP! Where are you going?"

"O-oh me and my brothers are going to a school to perform."

Juan had England at _brothers_

"Aren't you going to introduce them to us Philip?" asked England

It _would _be polite if he introduced them to his brother wouldn't it? Still, he didn't like the idea of them knowing his brothers. Now you're probably wondering "Didn't England took over Philippines for two years?" but as you all now, England only cared about making Spain cry back then so he didn't care about Juan's siblings.

"This is my older brother, Kuya Ahmad, he's Muslim, well only a little bit" Juan said with a dull voice, gesturing the guy in the truck. "And that" He said looking at the other boy that was putting a drum set in the said van "Is the eldest, Kuya Diego"

After some greetings the gang found out that Juan and his brothers were picked to perform in a private school Intramurals that would be held in a Complex not far from the school itself.

"Really? Can we come along Ve~?"

"That would be awesome right Gilbird?"

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>They finally made it. <em>Salamat sa Diyos!<em> Mindanao couldn't stand them. Italy, Prussia, America and China kept asking if they were there yet, France tried to molest England and him as well and Russia was just plain creepy….

They were the main act so it would take a while before they would play since the first few acts and the games would take long.

_READY NA BA KAYO! _ The female SSG spoke. The crowd cheered. Juan was getting nervous. The gang was with them in the backstage.

_ITO NA! EVERYBODY WELCOME…BANDA NG PINAS!_ The crowd went wild! They never heard of this band before but they do like making some noise! Heck even the gang cheered even though they haven't heard the trio sing before.

Juan and his brothers walk up the stage. "READY NA BA KAYO!" Juan shouted holding the mike a little farther away from his lips. All the girls that were there began to shriek like they've seen a spider. But instead they saw the most handsome guy they have ever seen in their life, and two other hotties for an added bonus.

They were gonna sing a Kamikazee original. Diego (Visayas) started of with an easy beat, followed by Juan's strums on the base that had the Philippines flag on it and Ahmad's keyboard.

_Ang sarap sanang magkaroon ng  
>Sapatos na lumilipad<br>Spaceship, kotse ni batman  
>X-ray shades at laser gun<br>_

The crowd went_ wild_ Who knew that They're band could play so well?

_Magic wallet na hindi nauubusan ng laman  
>Time machine (time machine)<em>_  
>Babalik ang oras<br>Ngayon din_

The gang had no idea what the lyrics meant but the music was, in Prussia's term, _Awesome_

Libre lang mangarap  
>Walang hanggan na pag-hiling<br>Libre lang mangarap  
>Managinip ka habang gising<p>

Juan started jumping while strumming his bass_  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: . ]__  
>Ang sarap sanang maging bida<br>Sa sariling kong pelikula  
>Ninja, kumakain ng bala<br>Magaling sumayaw parang john travolta  
>Ka-love team ko ang lahat<br>Nang magaganda at seksing artista_  
><em>Kissing scene kay aubrey miles o<em>_  
>Angel locsin<em>

By that time, _all_ the girls infront tried to grab his legs.

_Libre lang mangarap  
>Walang hanggan na pag-hiling<em>

Diego asked for a pitcher of water and when he got it, he threw its contents at the crowd. This resulted badly since their shouts were _deafening_

_Libre lang mangarap  
>Managinip ka habang gising<br>[ Lyrics from: _

Damn. Now America, Prussia and Italy began cheering just as loud as the crowd of students and China tried to cover his ears that were shattering from the noise. Russia had gone back to the van to get away from the group France kept on eyeing England, who joined on the stage and started playing the spare electric guitar. How did he know the music when it wasn't even heard by him yet?

_Di tulad sa tindahan  
>Walang utang, walang listahan<br>Managinip at mangarap  
>Walang kang babayaran<em>

_Libre lang mangarap  
>Walang hanggan na pag-hiling<br>Libre lang mangarap  
>Managinip ka habang gising<em>

Soon enough everybody kept screaming "ISA PA! ISA PA!"

Unfortunately for them the concert waas already over, but Juan still had enough time to throw some water to the crowd._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Juan's brothers make an appearance!<strong>

_Diego or Visayas is the oldest and the smallest_

_Ahmad or Mindanao is the second oldest a bit bigger the Visayas_

_And ofcourse Juan is the youngest yet he is the biggest_

_The song is an original Kamikazee! I own nothing but the Pinas Trio. Read and Review All flames helps us with our mission!_


	7. Heroes, Pups and Dreams

Hehehe... Chapter 7 is about Juan's history. WHY! Jose and Andres' story was so sad! Read and Review pls!

* * *

><p>He remembered the day clearly. It wasn't raining, it wasn't hot either.<p>

_**.  
><strong>__**.**_

_**.**_

_**December 30, 1896**_

_There they were. Spanish guards everywhere. Blocking their way towards Dr. Jose P. Rizal. He couldn't believe it. Why? Why did Spain want to kill him so badly? He hadn't done anything wrong. Juan tried to see his hero one last time before the execution. The doctor was blindfolded, tied. Why wasn't the doctor talking? Was there something wrong? Did the doctor want to go to the special paradise so much? _

_**BANG! **__"__Consummatum est__" __(It is done)_

_The shot was so strong that the doctor spun around. Juan didn't see the Spanish bastard around but he knew, he _knew_ that the doctor was killed. How? He was the soldier that killed him. _

_A poem. His hero had written him a goodbye poem._

_**MI ULTIMO ADIOS**_

_Never had Juan cried so much in his life. He swore in every fiber of his existence. He swore that he will avenge his hero. Even if it _kills _him…_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_.  
><em>

_**.**_

_**May 10, 1897**_

"_**What kind of love is more pure and more majestic, like the love for your native country? What kind of love? There's nothing more, nothing."**_

_He couldn't believe his eyes. Andres Bonifacio was to be killed. He couldn't die! He just couldn't!. Andres was his last hope for his freedom. Why was Spain doing this? Why dammit! _

"_He has committed treason."_

_THAT WAS A LIE! Andres would never do that! He had served and fought for his country. _

_His camp was surrounded, Ciriaco, one of his brothers was killed and Bonifacio was wounded in the arm and in the neck, though eyewitness accounts on Bonifacio's side attest that he did not fight back himself. He and his other brother Procopio were captured, and his wife narrowly escaped rape. Weak and lying on a stretcher, he was brought to Naik for his trial. _

_Bonifacio was found guilty and recommended to be executed along with his brother. Aguinaldo commuted the sentence to deportation on May 8, 1897, but two generals, both former supporters of Bonifacio, upon learning of this, persuaded him to withdraw the order to preserve unity among the revolutionaries. _

_Why was Spain so eager to kill both of them! ]_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

Juan hadn't noticed his tears at all. He didn't even noticed his pup that was trying to bark him back to reality

_333 years he had been bullied by the Spanish armies. __**333 YEARS FOR GOD'S SAKE! **_

_But when America his fate had changed. After he found out that idiot had sold him to a white man he had been emotionally scarred! How dare that Spanish idiot sell him like he was some prostitute on the street! _

It wasn't so bad with America though.

_After the U.S. naval victory in Manila Bay on May 1, 1898, Commodore George Dewey supplied Aguinaldo with arms and urged him to rally the Filipinos against the Spanish. By the time U.S. land forces had arrived, the Filipinos had taken the entire island of Luzon, except for the old walled city of Manila, which they were besieging. The Filipinos had also declared their independence and established a republic under the first democratic constitution ever known in Asia. Their dreams of independence were crushed when the Philippines were transferred from Spain to the United States in the Treaty of Paris (1898), which closed the Spanish-American War._

_But when the Commonwealth thing came, it changed their relationship._

_The laws were unfair. Even though he was to be independent after 10 years America had declined the offer but the Supreme court had already decided. Because of his connection with America things had started to become worse…._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_.  
><em>

_**December 8 1941 (December 7 1941 IN HIS LAND)**_

_War came suddenly to the Philippines on Dec. 8 (Dec. 7, U.S. time), 1941, when Japan attacked without warning. Japanese troops invaded the islands in many places and launched a pincer drive on Manila. MacArthur's scattered defending forces (about 80,000 troops, four fifths of them Filipinos) were forced to withdraw to Bataan Peninsula and Corregidor Island._

_**America was to send them reinforcements. **__ Nothing came. _

_No reinforcements came that day to help them. _

"OUCH!" the pup had successfully brought his beloved master back to reality.

Juan was able to sleep well that night. He dreamt of peace and his two beloved Heroes with him on a field playing like children.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

RAWR! Flames are used for our mission!


	8. Filipinos Laughing, Cats and Bumps!

I added a new crappy chapter to ruin my life!

* * *

><p><strong>Why do Filipinos love to laugh?<strong>

Everybody likes to laugh. The first thing a person wants to have in the morning is a good laugh. People who see other people laughing starts to laugh even when he doesn't know what they're laughing about until you ask them. Emo people want to laugh after many years of emotional pain.

But no one in the world laughs more than Filipinos. They don't like to laugh. They LOVE it. No, really, they do. No matter how corny the joke is they still find something to laugh about. When someone trips they laugh. When they see someone scream because someone scared them they laugh. When anything else happen to them, slipping, screaming out of fear because someone came from the corner and said "Boo" real loud, they laugh.

Italy found out just this morning on how Juan laughed.

Just this morning, Juan was feeling badtrip because he just found out that America took his "Squid balls" without asking. (Juan really loves street food.) But when a cat jumped on Italy's head Juan automatically changed moods. Italy kept screaming while the others try to pry the cat off him. No one knew who was louder, Italy, who was screaming for his life, or Juan, who was _literally_ Laughing Out Loud.

When they got the cat off Italy's head Juan was pale from the loss of breath. The cat was trying to play with Italy's curl and all of a sudden it saw Juan's curl. Jumping for it Juan fell down. Instead of crying he screamed and laughed.

"So much for karma. Kesesese" Prussia chuckled seeing the Asian boy rolling on the floor trying to pry the cat off him while laughing like a maniac.

"What's wrong with that boy?" England sighed seeing his former charge even if it was only two years.

"Spain must've infected him with a virus or something aru" China showed no emotion as he saw his neighbor. It reminded him of the beetle incident a year ago. He cringed.

"I-IT h-hurtssss…hahahahaha! H-help m-m-eee! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Juan slammed his fist again and again on the floor as the cat kept moving on his ribs. The torture of the ticklish ribs. No one came near the laughing boy as the cat finally got off him after hearing a bird tweet. Cause cats like birds, rats, but they hate cat food though and…..I'm getting off topic aren't I? Sorry readers….

Juan lies on the floor on his side holding his ribs and tried to regain his breath. Standing up crouching only a little, still holding his aching ribs, his free hand pressed on the wall

"Ve~ Are you all right Philip?"

One look. Just one freaking look at Italy's face the memories of the cat came back.

Mission: Contain laughter.

Keep containing it…

Mayday! Mayday!

Warning! Chuckling is heard!

CODE RED! CODE RED! Giggling alert!

EMERGENCY! HE'S GONNA BLOW!

The whole building was filled with the howling laughter of a 19 year old nation… Heck even Greece heard it. In his SLEEP!

China knew there was only one thing to do… "AIYAH! PHILIP! IS THAT BALUT!"

And the second the word Balut had been mentioned Juan stopped and turned around then **BAK!** The sickening sound of metal and skull.

"That takes care of that aru…"

**CHI CHI ****HETALIA**** CHI CHI **

**The next day**…

He couldn't believe it! China, for all the people that wacked him in the head it just had to be China!

"Hindi naman niya kailangang tamaan ako nang ganong kalakas eh!" Juan complained about the day he let China hit him….

Why?

**BECAUSE IT FUCKING HURTS!**

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter is short...really short...<strong>

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed this story so far!  
><strong>


End file.
